


From The Depths

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Beast Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Test story. When the Autobots find a damaged mech locked in stasis, they of coarse help him. But what exsactly did they get into with this aquatic mecha, and why is his systems so advanced?</p><p>Ratchet has his work cut out for him, not just learning... but trying to heal this near hollow mech in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The large oval shaped, red optics narrowed as the new mech stood his ground in the training area. He was staring in a slightly unnervingly, unflinching way at the two larger front liners, no taller then Jazz this mech was a full three heads shorter than them. Though for the first time both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had an warning flag go up in their processors about this silent mech. Not enough to stop their plans, not while having just a few nano kliks with the officers out of the room, leaving the 'grunts' alone with this strange beast mode mech.

The minibots where watching, with either keen interest or wide optics, Bluestreak having faltered in his conversation with Hound. Sideswipe grinned, intending on taking full advantage of Ratchet, for once, not being around the new comer. "Come one, just a round." He said, and then pushed, "Just say if you don't want to spar."

Hound frowned, his armor flaring at that, everyone knew perfectly well that the new mech _couldn't_ talk right now. only low sounds that seems to be coming for his beast mode or unhealthy sounding growling from internal systems. He stood up taller and was about to intervene when the long flexible tail snapped like a whip. The blue and silver mech tilted flair out his wing like fins and tilted his head and arched an optic ridge in half invitation and half challenge.

For a mech that couldn't talk, he sure could get his point across.

It was just enough that the twins couldn't resist and advanced into the sparing circle, Sunstreaker growled, both in his throat and in the chest as he moved to the right and Sideswipe to the left. When this mech didn't move still with the clear threats of the two, he was either a better bluffer then the gold mech's bother, or just stupid. Surely this mech couldn't think he could last long against _them?_

Sideswipe eyed the new mech's exposed back, and the odd sucker fishy things that was always stuck to the back of the blue fin-wings. For the first time Sideswipe saw that the things' optics were brightly glowing and had the sudden impression he was being watched. It was a split second before he and Sunstreaker were moving that the red mech realized the fishy things were drones, and the blue mech was watching him through the drones, as well as the fact that Ratchet and Prowl were back in the doorway.

The blue mech ducked, flexing his wings to shield a grasping hand from Sunstreaker, the gold fingers siding on the wing. The tail wrapping around Sideswipe's supporting knee proved to be prehensile and much stronger then it looked.

And then the blue mech was moving much faster then he had thus far. Well able to use his beast mode kibble to his advantage, the mech also was moving in the sure way of one having been through training, law enforcement training as well as real world application and modification on that training.

First Sunstreaker hit the ground, then Sideswipe with both energy bonds holding the mechs' wrists behind their backs, as well as a stasis cuff on one of their forearms to keep the two down. In the fallowing silence the long, prehensile tail tapped Sunstreaker on the head to make him look up.

Depth Charge gave a soft growling sound, even if it would make Ratchet twitch again, but he shook the tail tip at the front liner. The mech wasn't an easy one to intimidate, or to try again. He looked back up at Prowl to see of the black and white still wanted to 'go it slow' in testing the manta mech's fighting skills.


	2. In the Past... just a little sleep...

It was the long years of silence that had helped the most. Isolation from others that was forced, but not in a malevolent way. It was not like how the mech had to keep himself away, from friends, his eldest and long since grown sparkling back on Cybertron, former brothers in arms even. All to keep the green optic demon away from them.

Venting air heavily, feeling a gargle down at the base of the venting system, Depth Charge gave himself a shake to purge the excess salt water out. He made a note to get a good fresh water soaking as he looking over the islands he now called home. It wasn't tropics exactly, but close enough to have warm waters most of the time, with healthy waters for his new charges, as well as himself.

After a long, lone time of a few million local years, where he could lower his guard by increments at a time. He watched this world shutter and grow, evolving around him as the Transmetal frame itself grew slowly along with it. The organic natives rose and fell, rose and divided into several possibilities, but as he knew, only one rose to dominance.

Depth Charge glanced back and down to be sure one of his new charges hadn't snuck up and were in danger of being sat on. It seemed to be a universal trait of the young of any kind, Cybertronian or human sparklings to be able to appear where they shouldn't be. Finding it clear, the mech made himself comfortable, angling his wings back as the long tail flicked and swayed, the end making a tack in the earth. For an mega cycle, about two and half hours he didn't move much, now and then some of his beast mode kibble, or his fingers would flex and relax as he thought.

That long time alone had been good for him, the mech realized it now as it had given Depth Charge the chance to come to terms with all that had happened in his life. More so that that came from Omicron. From the wilds creatures of that world, to the pirates that raided, and then to Protoform X. His hunts and then the Beast Wars and the new Rampage... and his living, stasis locked ancestors.

More than once, before the humans, before taking up his first profession of Guardian again, had Depth Charge walked the halls of the _Ark_. In fact the Maximal had spent most of his time in a 'small' bay, in the first few dozen vorns, gathering energon when he could (though having to resort to his conversion tank in beast mode for fuel more often than not), but every scrap of Maximal technology left behind. From the computers to the alloys, then finding a place that he could store, and set up a comfortable, for him, and functional base of sorts away from the _Ark_.

That had been these islands, the second largest had a natural cave system, but he had waited until the time where humans where just starting to explore their world in wooden crafts that Depth Charge fully migrated everything out of the Autobot ship. Almost shameless in taking what supplies he dared, nothing critical but to help keep an optic on the soon to be Autobot and Decepticon activities.

Then, Depth Charge became a protector again. The humans that had made it to his islands, on their own power or with a little aide to a few here and there, needed to be protected, as well as taught. The blue and silver mech was by no means and expert on several human subjects to start with, nor was he now, but he knew enough to nudge the humans in the right direction. Getting 'his' human charges to not over fish, to grow their own foods, save rain waters.

The mech had never out right denied being a god, as some of the organics started to see him. An understandable thing to happen, but he always held firm to being a Guardian... as well as he could. That outlook had been useful at first, but now he gently pushed it aside, but expected the loyalty still offered. Seeing each generation loose more and more fear of him started the mech feeling… almost happy really. He did notice the nightmares and more horrific memories didn't come as often, though they would likely always haunt him.

But Depth Charge knew what was reality and what was memory, now that he had peace and Rampage was no more ( _Hopefully_ , some tiny voice in the back of his mind whispered).

Looking to the now well established village-town more inland on the island, then to the sheltered bay before him, Depth Charge rose. It should be safe enough for him to get a good, long recharge. Let his systems finish repairing his voice, with no CR chambers it was the agonizingly slow road for some systems to be fixed. As he walked to the well hidden, underground chambers, the mech almost stopped as a small weight pounced on his tail.

Glancing back, he rumbled a low, mock growl at the human girl that was holding the end of his tail. He curled it around the giggling child to lift up and around, then drop into his waiting hands. Willing now to indulge the youngling in a cuddle before recharge.

This was the last day the villagers saw their protector awake. Though the girl returned the next morning from their sacred caverns, where the great manta's den was, he did not. It took a full generation to grasp that he was in a much deeper healing sleep than ever before. That lead to human imagination going wild of what the 'god' had been fighting under the waves. Over time, speculation turned to campfire stories, that turned into myths, that turned to traditions and belief.

In the ages that held true, with the living, if 'sleeping' stasis locked mech as proof of those stories. The natives of those islands not only protected the secret of the mech's existence, but wanted to prove to him when he woke that they had honored what he taught them. That they protected their freedom, as well as kept their islands and the surrounding waters healthy. Favoring trades of craftsmanship of drift woods and shells, sometimes the occasional sea born treasure of pearls to desired art.

They were well able to turn ocean 'debris' into jewelry by the start of the modern age. Such as dead coral and even the delicate inner ear bones of caught fish. Now and then a dead whale would wash onto one of the outter ring of islands and if fresh, wouldn't go to waste, but if it was... rather ripe, then left for the scavengers until the bones could be harvested. The myths and ledges of the great manta, but never the truth, spread as their interactions with the outside world grew. At first they refused the oil-fuels, but unexpectedly helped pioneered solar energy when it came.

That seemingly sudden ingenuity with clean renewable energies was what drew the attention of other mechs, once awakened from their own stasis induced rests.

As Decepticons started nosing around, the natives of the islands were seemingly far more incensed at the intrusion than normal the snoops found. Getting the inkling that something was going on there.

However, it was a chance find by Sideswipe, when under water as he finished chasing off the last Decepticon, that the Maximal was found.


	3. In Medic's Care

Ratchet vented deeply, cycling the air in his system as he leaned back in the seat that Wheeljack had brought in for him. The other mech was absorbed in his own results from the latest sets of scans of their patient. With each new scan that was taken, they were learning more and more about the new mech. Physically at least, it was hard to get to know someone personally when they were in stasis.

The medic wasn't about to wake this beast-former up just yet, or any time to soon. It wasn't fully for selfish reasons, Ratchet already learned how to improve the fuel tanks and energon conversion systems for the whole crew just from checking for internal damage in the first hour of having this mech in his care. The blue and silver mech had to stay in stasis as his starved systems were slowly re-introduced to refined, and a mild grade of energon.

What was in the beast-former's tanks, or rather the residue and what was left in the energon lines, was a surprise. Almost purely raw energon, proving to Ratchet that not only that his new patient had a few hard vorns indeed to be reduced to eating raw energon, _and_ have a complete saturation of those levels. It also proved that the blue mech's tanks were very powerful things to be respected on that alone. Not to mention the adapting trait

There was also a second tank in there that Wheeljack was trying to figure out what it was for, other than to process a different kind of fuel. What that alternate fuel was, was still a mystery... for the most part. Wheeljack had a suspicion of what it was, after checking his notes, and reviewing footage of the Insecticons. He wasn't going to tell Ratchet yet what he thought that second tank was for until he was sure. Nor would he tell anyone else before Ratchet, as Wheeljack knew the medic would understand what the beast-former would have had to done to survive, where as the average mechs wouldn’t.

The engineer looked up from his spot and at the blue and silver mech, Wheeljack couldn't help feeling sympathy. Being stuck on a wholly organic world with little to no known energon... he and the Autobots had been lucky to have a few small scale refineries on the _Ark._ This mech likely only had the natural raw energon scraps, but then like the Insecticons, he had adapted with the beast mood.

Very few mechs for the most part would understand having to convert organic matter to energy. Fewer even knew that beast formers _could_ do that.

Hopefully though, this mech wouldn't ever have to do that again, and have enough normal energon. At least that's what Wheeljack intended, and was sure Ratchet did as well.

Wheeljack looked up and over to the blue and silver’s mech’s optics, staring thoughtfully at the red color.  
  
“He doesn’t seem like a Decepticon,” Ratchet said, watching Wheeljack and noting what he was looking at.  
  
“No, he doesn’t, not after you brought him up enough to get his energy field active.” Wheeljack rumbled as he stood, walking over to lean against the occupied berth to stare at the beast formers face. “But Primus you’re a mystery mech.”

“A very messed up mystery,” Ratchet huffed, leaning to one side to a parts shelf, then started in a new section of replacing the warn energon lines. The part he just replaced was already being integrated; though the medic was watching to see if the blue mech’s nanites would reject any of the new parts.

Wheeljack leaned over, tapping the exposed knee joint of the mech, examining it for a few lone minutes, “Hmm... I think we should get a concentrated sample of this mech’s nanintes, the replacement joint here is almost completely reinforced with this new metal he’s made out of.”

“I have another sample of this alloy for you,” The surgeon sat up, reaching back to one of the trays and pick up the small section of the outer armor, “Looks like he... shed the armor. This came off his pectoral wing.”

“Shed?” Wheeljack echoed the unusual word as took the piece of blue metal, it wasn’t a world often used with Cybertronian. Standing he moved to be directly under one of the lights, turning the piece over in his hands, “Like he’s growing? I wonder how... it would have to be like an organic based design. He’s fully in an adult frame as far as I can tell.”

“His spark is old enough for sure.” Ratchet commented as he stooped back to the task of replacing the lines one sub section at a time, “And has gone far too long without any medical care.”

“I don’t think that was his fault my friend.” Wheeljack peered up from his newest toy, so to say. “Sideswipe found in an underwater and underground cavern, set up with what looked like a shipwreck’s remains.”

The white and red mech rumbled deep in his chest before venting in the equivalent of a sigh again. “I know, stasis locked after crashing, and now like we were all suffering the cases of stiff, dry joints coming out of stasis.”

“I wonder what this alloy really is,” Wheeljack muttered, fingering the fine ridges in the metal. “It looks like an alteration of some sort...”

“How so?” Ratchet asked, the medic’s dark indigo optics staying focused on his task. Carefully tracing the connecting lines in the beast former’s forearm, mapping out how the smaller energon lines were placed and the reason for so many... “Primus!” Ratchet would have sat up if he hadn’t been so experienced, his hands staying perfectly in place.

“Hmm? Primus? What’s a Primus?” Wheeljack diverted his own attention as he looked over, not bothered that Ratchet interrupted before he could explain... not that the mech could explained more than what he knew that he didn’t know. Wheeljack’s optics flashed and dimmed in a blink as he watched ratchet look between differ screens around them. “What is it?”

“This mech is a triple changer.” Ratchet said, his optics widening in surprise as he looked back down at the metallic but semi organic looking armor of his patient. Confused, but still he nodded to the opened forearm his hands were still in, “Look at this, he has a whole thruster around the supports, that’s why the nerve lines to the fingers are inside the support, not along the outside like you would expect with most beast mode mechs... and there, on screen 4-U, the wings, those fins, look in the thickest base, those are hover coils and another set of thrusters.”

“Primus,” Wheeljack agreed, matching expressions with his friend before the engineer set the metal down and ran another scan, this time using a hand held device to reach under in that space between the mech’s back and the pectoral wings.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

It took a few kliks for the two mechs to realize the sound wasn’t coming from what the other mech was doing.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Wheeljack lifted up to look, double checking what ratchet was doing.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ratchet narrowed his optics, scanning around first the side room they were in, then turning a fraction to see of the main medical bay was still empty or not. Then he homed in on the sound, spotting the small movement that was making it.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

...the end of the beast former’s long tail was twitching, the bladed end lightly tapping against the ground.

The two Autobots froze all movement, watching the tail as slowly the twitching stopped. Only to start the rhythmic ‘ _Tap. Tap. Tap.’_ as Wheeljack shifted, one arm still under the blue mech. The engineer looked down at the darkened optics before slowly pulling his arm back out with the wireless scanner. Glancing back as the tail stilled once more.

“...his back is sensitive...” Wheeljack said in a low tone, realizing as he shifted as if to put back the scanner.

“Those heavy fins sitting like that, I would imaging he didn’t get much simulation on them.” Ratchet said, still staring at the tail as the other mech moved over to the small tank of oil where the two drones that had been found with the mech were soaking. The medic looked over, blinking himself as he saw that the drones were facing the wrong way, no longer stiff on their back and side, the streamlined shark and remora were both settled on their bellies, optics glowing faintly in the oil as the drones curled around each other, each with a nose in a corner as mock gills worked to get the oil moving through their frames.

Wheeljack took a side step, to the screens that displayed vitals and monitored every function. He tapped a red button on screen, switching the read out to nural and the secondary input. “...Ratchet.”

“Those drones are awake-” Ratchet started, but was cut off

“That’s because our guest has been awake for the past two local hours.” Wheeljack said bluntly, looking at the blue mech with wide optics, his winglets twitching in a spazznetic false pattern.  
  
“He’s…what?” Ratchet stood, hands extracted and returning to normal, feeling... he wasn’t sure what as the medic realized the ‘fast and dirty’ repairs he had been doing mostly in the last five hours. Not even bothering rerouting nerve clusters in the frame or shutting down pain relays as he thought the mech was in stasis.

He had been awake the last two hours? With scalpel of metal and lazar, with parts being taken out and put back in… without making a sound or indication through what had to be one of the worst possible sensations to wake up to... didn’t react until Wheeljack brushed what could be called a ticklish spot by human terms.

“He’s watching us through the drones.” Wheeljack said turning to the oil tank, watching the shark drone twitch the end of its tail before readjusting itself. He turned his optics to the beast former, “You’re awake. Tap twice.”

_Tap...Tap..._

“Good Primus,” Ratchet backed up, feeling his energon tanks start to roil in revolution at what just happened, the pain his new patent had just suffered through.

Wheeljack made a motion that was the equivalent of a dry swallow. He checked another screen that he pulled down, double checking it all. “His optics are off, so his audios and voice box...” Wheeljack turned to look at the drones, “You’re using them, how…?” he paused, glancing at the mech and back to the drones as the remora wiggled its own pectoral fins. “You have an override in your systems don’t you? One tap for yes, two for no.”

There was a long pause before the tail went, _tap_ against the floor.

“It must have activated when he hit a level of energon saturation. Brought him up to a level of awareness.” Ratchet was controlling himself as he came back, twitching at another _tap_. Venting deeply he put a red hand on the mech’s helm, looked at the drones and said, “I’m putting you under, back into stasis.”

_Tap. Tap._

“You’re going under.” Ratchet was already working, the drones growing restless as the long tail of the mech tapped twice again before starting to slide across the floor, the end curling. There was a faint twitching from the blue mech before the movement in the drones slowed, then relaxed as they entered a state of being under their own AI control. “Wheeljack?” Ratchet demanded, voice stressed but mostly even.  
  
Wheeljack altered between two screens and different displays for two minutes, then vented, “Back into stasis. Full stasis... how did he do that? How could he stand that? His joints and motor functions weren’t locked up, we were moving his limbs... Primus the pain tolerance this mech must have… you were...”

“I was replacing nerve lines an hour ago...” Ratchet bowed his head, arms coming up to shield himself against the reality he must have caused.

“He didn’t _move_ Ratchet,” the engineer turned, showing the displays, throwing a tool to make the medic look up as Wheeljack pointed at the saved, older readings, “He didn’t move, didn’t react, as much pain as that must have been, he didn’t even seem to fully realize it, like it was normal to be at a level of pain.”

“Who the frag are you?” Ratchet said softly as he looked into the darkened red optics, aware of Wheeljack sending a privet comm. for Optimus Prime, Prowl and Jazz to come down to medical at once. He glanced over at movement in the background the drones started to wrestle in play, the remora nibbling on the shark’s pectoral as it rolled in the tank.


	4. Steady

It was the hands that had Jazz's attention, he was standing beside the strange mech. Black metal touched silver as listened to Ratchet, studding the build of the hand, the thick, three fingers and thumb. How it seemed blunted like his own hands but the lines on the end that meant, or rather Jazz suspected that it meant this mech had retractable claws. He glanced up at Ratchet and Prowl, then back down to finish his own quiet exam of the beast former. Taking in the whole build that was streamlined for being and moving underwater, but he was thick in the joints and limbs, able to support those heavy pectoral wings and likely more.

"He looks like a shock trooper." Jazz noted as he sensed Optimus staring expectantly at his Third. The black and white turned his visor up to meet dark indigo optics, "The way he's built, I'd bet my last few cubes of Iacon-Golden high grade he could go rounds with ya Prime. Maybe even have the endurance ta out last more than beat, but still..."

"That is quite the bet, even from you." Prowl noted as he shifted his attention to spot what Jazz must have.

The Prime hummed softly, a habit of his when thinking but not yet willing to share his thoughts. Ratchet and Jazz both looked up at him for a moment, yet Optimus still didn't say anything

"Hopefully we don't have ta test the bet." Jazz shrugged, and reached out, lightly stroking the long beast mode tail of the blue mech. Feeling the muscle cables and multi-joints under the flex metal like hide, and remembering what Wheeljack said, made a mental note to keep an eye on this thing. As the tail felt _strong_ under his fingers, "More so with that pain tolerance."

"Are you sure something wasn't blocked? It seems unlikely anyone could tolerate that treatment..." Prowl started, looking over at Ratchet and faltered at the look of promised death from the medic, a look normally reserved for other far more trouble making members of the ship's crew rather than him. It was also that look of concentrated death worthy of the Un-Maker that could back Decepticons out of Ratchet's medical bay or tucked away alcove on a battle field.

As there was a splash in the oil tank, drawing Optimus' attention but Prowl remained rooted, caught in that death look. Wheeljack glanced over as well but like Prime he was safe from the medic's looming, "Prowl, that wasn't the case, the mech's fame started booting him up as soon as he reached an energon saturation point. This mech's tolerance is greater than I've ever seen, he _didn't react at all_ Prowl. We were monitoring and recording."

"Could be an advantage." Jazz said, and then lifted his hands as Ratchet shifted his attention to him, "It would."

"Just from his physical condition, this mech has been to the pit and back, starved and the sheer amount of scarring," Ratchet started, waving a red hand at the blue and silver frame on the modified berth to support him. "That doesn't give us an idea of his mental state after such tramas and isolation."

"He was calm before." Prowl said, but not so much as an argument but more as a half question.

"That might have been more that he couldn't move much?" Optimus tilted his head to Wheeljack from where he stood with fingers in the small oil tank. The light blue shark drone was curling around his digits to get attention, enjoying the feeling of its sides and pectoral fins being pet again after such a very long time. Optimus smiled under his battle mask as the other gray remora rose to bumped against his finger tips aswell, to him at least, with a drone of his own, it said to him at least that this mech was kind to his companions. The Prime had learned a lot about drones, or rather learned about their host mecha by how they were treated. Those drones with cruel masters were shy of mecha, any mecha, and flinched or went taught with they were touched.

Yet those that actively sought after attention from others showed Optimus that the mechs they looked too could be kind to those most Cybertronians considered lesser then them. Including feral mecha or organic fauna, and even organic sentient beings like humans... These two drones seem healthy, mentally linked to this strange mech yet given freedom to learn.

Optimus approved.

The engineer shook his head, "He could move, at least partly, maybe not stand up but he was moving his tail freely." Wheeljack sighed as he ran a hand over one side of his helm, starching lightly at the base of his panel as it flickered a little dully. "For what it's worth Optimus, the mech feels more like... Ironhide or Kup. At least to me."

"Bring him out of stasis." Optimus' voice rumbled out, still giving the two small drones soft petting stokes down their backs and around the base of their fins.

"Are you sure Optimus?" Prowl frowned at the beast former before looking up.

Dark indigo optics regarded him, glanced at Jazz before nodding to Ratchet.

The white and red mech sighed, motioning Jazz to step back out of the way, the mech jumping up to sit on the next berth and pulled his legs up. Ratchet knew the mech well enough that Jazz was getting into a position to pounce if need be while he started to bring the new mech online and up to where he can regain consciousness more naturally. "I'm not going to bring him up suddenly." He said, shaking his head, not with the traumas the beast-former likely had.

"That's fine old friend, we can have patience's." the Prime assured looking back down at the remora done that was innocently cleaning his fingers, while the shark nudged in to his palm.

Prowl sighed, looking over at the drones in the small tank, noting the craving for attention they were displaying from the gentle Autobot leader. "any idea how long it might be?"

"It can be soon or a local day." Wheeljack shrugged.

Noting how the drones stiffened suddenly under his hand, Optimus chuckled, "Sooner than you think," He glanced over at the still mech then down at the drones, the shark turning slightly while the remora peered up at him, "Hello." He greeted, but not to the drone again. "We have no intentions of hurting you, or your lovely drones."

Jazz looked over at Optimus, frowning at first before turning at the sound of something sliding and moving. The long tail of the beast-former was moving off the berth where it had been put, dropping to dangle over the edge. The Third watched it still then move, the end curling around ratchet's right leg.

The medic peered down at the tail around his ankle for a long few moments before moving, stepping slow so not to walk on the tail. The grip notable loosened as he moved from the equipment that could put the beast former into a medical stasis again. "I won't put you under as long as you're calm and take it easy." Ratchet said as large red optics flickered on.

A low rumbling, almost rasping sound came from the blue and silver mech as he started to really move. The sound had Jazz and Wheeljack wincing, the medic twitched but let the mech work out the stasis stiffness in his way. The red optics looked around, the mech lifting his head a little but still seemed aware of exactly where everyone was, likely still the drones as Ratchet didn't know how to dampen that connection, nor did he feel that he would.

The beast former gave would could be called a cough, than again as he flexed his legs, peds, and then started moving his shoulders and arms next. The massive wing like pectorals unfolded fully, arching out with the movement of his back while the long tail loosened and flexed almost on its own accord. His large hands gripped the edges of the berth before lifting, making fists then spreading the fingers out, one hand lifting to the beast mode head and eye like optics to check them.

Ratchet reached out, offering a hand as the to beast former started to move, then the medic had to brace himself to support and help the blue mech to sit up. He was still heavy but shifted the pectoral wings to brace himself on them so the berth wouldn't have to be adjusted. Rumbling a reverberating like growl, the beast former shook his head before looking carefully at each mech. He stared longer at Jazz and Optimus, the mech's movements though a little stiff, there was still a distinct pattern. He was moving like a predator Ratchet realized a bit belatedly, honing in on the possible threats, smooth and quick, with strength coiling inside the thick frame.

Optimus rumbles softly, drawing attention to himself as the Prime drew his hand back, drying the oil on a cloth, but it was enough to focus the new mech. The Prime would guess he was shifting through the memories of the drones before the red optics flickered and looked up to meet dark blue with a tilted head. "Welcome to the Ark."

The blue and sliver mech tilted his head the other way, looking down at a hand then was extended as Optimus came over. He stared and after a half klik reached out to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [comcast is a beeoch, but the chapters are fixed now]


	5. Bath Time

Depth Charge stretched under the watchful blue optics of the Autobot medic. His own crimson gaze was dimmed as his armored pectoral wings flexed, working the oil deeper into the smaller joints that Ratchet just couldn't reach without taking armor apart. Then the mute Maximal Guard flicked his tail around to curl forward, out of the way as he sank down into the simple oil bath, for the first time in seemingly several lifetimes the mech's actions could almost be called lazy. Taking this moment to just enjoy his frame flooding with the oil, even if the fluid was a bit thicker than normal, but the Maximal liked the flooded feeling after so long with his beast mode.

But it was _warm_ and as far as Depth Charge was concerned, this was the height of true _luxury_. Even as his drones brushed against him and darted way only to come back and rub up under his hands. Part of his mind was fill with their chitters and impressions, they were too active and exited to form true words right now, having been almost over stimulated by meeting Autobots when he was in the medical stasis. The two drones were trying to feel him in on all that happened but also exited that they were in a much bigger oil pool and with _him_. Getting the chance one more after so long to dart around his bigger frame and as Depth Charge caught the remora and pulled it closer to give it some more personal attention as he extended his claws to scratch down its plated belly and pectorals, until the little creature was limp, the drone's mind going numb in pleasure.

The manta mech gave a vibrating rumble in his way of chuckling, watching as the stark drone- Slipstream come back from examining the bottom of the oil bath at sensing what was going on. It wedged itself into the space between Depth Charge's right arm ad body, chirping demands in the mech's mind for the same attention.

Another mech chuckled, and red optics looked up to see Ratchet sitting down near the bath with a tired vent of air. "You take good care of them." Ratchet noted watching the interactions.

Depth Charge nodded slowly, turning the wiggly Stipstream over to be belly up and started rubbing without his claws until that drone too stilled and sank into his other hand. The remora drone, Deep Optics, was still happily limp but draped over the mech's left thigh. Red optics tilted back up once he had his drones settled to be able to pet both, getting flickering images of what happened since he came to the ark.

"I don't know if I can fix your vocal systems." Ratchet admitted, resting his forearms on his knees and stared at the clear amber oil. "But you're systems seem to have attempted to fix a decent amount, and you'll have better supplements now in your energon. You're voice may become completely different in the end."

The beast former shrugged, looking up at the mech with a soft sound, no blame was in his optics. Depth Charge had already written out his name, as his communication systems were jammed somehow. The mech hadn't really cared to ask, knowing if it was something physical his nanites would make short work of it in another few days, a week at most.

"Hmm?" Ratchet's optics flickered in a blink, looking down as that long prehensile tail wrapped around his left leg wetly, tugging to draw the medic's attention back to the present.

Depth Charge freed a hand to pat the surface of the oil bath with an tilt of the head. Offering to share the warm oil.

Ratchet shook his head, "I'm fine Depth Charge, you need it more."

The beast former snorted, there was a faint gargle in his system but it was natural. He flexed his tail and pulled the medic closer until his pede and ankle joint were in the warm oil. He arched an optic ridge as he moved, looking pointedly at the medic, the deep rooted shark like instincts that were in the far past of his beast mode only enhanced the tired movements in the medic he could see. Ratchet paused and blinked, optics flickering before he chuckled and moved around to let his legs drape into the oil pool almost up to his knees.

The medic shook his head at the pleased look on the new mech's face, "Alright, just because I have to keep an optic on you anyways." He leaned forward, and vented out a deep sigh- a handy expression he had picked up from the humans. "You were in stasis for some time in that cave." Ratchet reached down to dip his left hand into the warm oil, flexing his fingers.

Depth Charge nodded, shifting into the oil pool more, sinking down to just below his optic level. The ruby color dimming, though the beast-former's tail still remained loosely looped around the medic's leg.

Ratchet wondered if he wanted some form of contact, even though they didn't know each other that well. "How long were you on this world?"

Depth Charge was unmoving for a few kliks before he shrugged, glancing over at the medic, lifting a hand off Slipstream to tilt it back and forth.

"For a long time?"

Depth Charge nodded.

Ratchet considered as he hummed, working the oil into his right hand next, "Before the humans evolved?" He watched the blue and silver mech nod, "Where you the one to bring those humans to those islands?"

The beast-former nodded, and his energy field rippled with pleased pride as he thought of the little organics from so long ago. He moved and pulled something out of, not subspace as that was blocked for now, but one of the small carvings out from under his armor that Ratchet remembered seeing Wheeljack find. Depth Charge offered it up to the medic.

Red hands carefully took the comparatively fragile carving, amazed at the light dexterity of Depth Charge had in his own thick fingers. The Autobot lifted the thin carving, running his scanners over it now, finding it was a bleached whale bone, but so delicately carved. Primitive maybe but also it had a rustic beauty as Ratchet lifted it and focused his optics to see the creatures depicted. Sharks, whales, manta rays, skates and even smaller fish and shrimp of veruse kinds warping the whole bone. "This is very beautiful Depth Charge... Did the primal humans make it for you?"

Depth Charge inclined his head, something a little gargling coming out of his voice box, a half word.

"...tool?" Ratchet guessed after a while, frowning as he got a shrug, "You taught the humans?" he rumbled his alternate's engine at the next nod. "You did well with those islands. They're very self sufficient, and very environmentally friendly." He praised, offering the carving bad with care, it seemed to have meaning to the blue mech, who looked suddenly grateful for a moment to hear that. It reflected in his field and posture, the curl of the pectoral wings wasn't as shield like Ratchet decided.

Something bumped against Ratchet's leg and he looked down in time to see the remora drone dart away while the shark one was coming up. As Depth Charge grumbled what must be a reassurance to the drones, as the remora was returning, the medic chuckled, twitching his right pede as he felt small shark denta start some exploratory nibbles. It didn't bother him, Ratchet could imagine Silpstream's mouth and nose were just as sensitive as the native sharks of this planet if not more, as the drone had no hands or limbs to investigate the world around it. He had also seen the shark drone nibbling on Jazz's fingers, and well as Wheeljack's when they were first reactivated.

"Excuse me young mechling, that's not a chew toy," Ratchet addressed the drone itself, forearms propped on his knees again for a moment as he leaned over to peer at the drone. Then reached down after a long tail was flicked at him, making a tiny splash, he felt the oil in his hand again as he ran his finger tips over the shark's back. Slick not just from the oil but smooth with flex metal joints and between armor plates to make it perfectly stream lined. The shark drone pause in poking the small nose and head into the medic's ankle joint to tilt and relax the posture of the pectoral fins, one of the silver optics looking up at him through the oil, "You're cute."

Depth Charge's optics narrowed slightly to reflect his smile, rubbing his fingers over the exposed belly of his remora, before nudging Deep Optics with a few prods and a mental push and assurance that all was fine. The remora swam back over to nudge its nose against Ratchet's other pede, examining the Autobot again now with its more assertive partner staying there.

"You take good care of them," Ratchet decided, watching the remora use its magnet to latch onto his leg, sitting there pleased with its own daring, but didn't disturb it as the Deep Optics drone had its tail over its master's tail. "Maybe after making sure there's no lingering problems you can take them to the open ocean." The medic offered, watching as not only the drones became exited at the idea, but Depth Charge seemed to perk up as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I forgot how much I loved to write the drones, how they act and react to different things and people.


	6. Depth Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was having a bit of a writer's block and then ended up just rambling away here XD So...have a cute Chip?
> 
> Added note: I was in a car accident not long ago, and things have slowed down for writing in general for me again, I was sideswiped and run off the road so... yeah, my back and next hurt... so ouchies. But I still worked on my long chapter here, I hope you enjoy the read regardless.

There were many things you had to get used to when working with the Autobots, more so when you were not, in fact, an Autobot yourself. Such as when your person was made of a far softer material then Cybertronian metal, nor were you anywhere as tall as the smallest of Minibots. For example, if you were made almost completely of organic materials of flesh and blood, but also a few mechanical parts for assisting your movements to, you know, get around.

However, one of the things that Chip liked about being in the Autobot base was being able to get around so very easily compared to many places in the outside world. The metallic flooring was smooth and jointed together in a way that rarely had a large enough gap he couldn't get across. Not to mention it was level for the most part, some areas slanted but not to the point he couldn't get up the 'hill' and costing to other areas. Not to say that Chip made a point of going everywhere in the _Ark_ , not only was that not advisable, but the young man just knew better than that, and respected where the Autobots didn't want humans. Not only for the crew's own safety with possible sensitive areas, but for the safety of their far more squish-able allies being where the mechs' were not expecting humans to be.

Chip also fallowed the unspoken rules that had developed for the humans that worked with the Autobots, staying close to the side walls, if not in arm's reach of one, giving the open space of the gigantic halls to the mechs. It was also a good way to know who was new to visiting the _Ark_ , often it was the military men or the rare few reporters that made the mistake of going into the hearer traffic areas. It was fun to laugh at them from the safety of the side lines or from where he had been put on a desk, table or even settled on a mech's shoulder such as Prowl, Wheeljack or Sunsteaker, or even a Minibot's lap like with Brawn or Bumblebee.

Right now Chip was making his way alone, trusted to do so now, to try and see if Wheeljack was available to talk. It had been several weeks, almost a month since he last talk to the engineer, and though there was no big hurry for what Chip wanted advice on, his due date was coming up, and Wheeljack had long since expressed his willingness to look over things as well as his want to. As fascinated with the ever evolving human technology as much as caring about his soft tiny friend's endeavors. Though that had flustered Chip when that was told to him the first few times, he now liked getting advice from the Autobot. He was never bothered by Prowl or Jazz, or even Ironhide, as Chip wasn't after any Autobot technology, or trying to get the crew's engineer to make him anything. Wheeljack had offered a few times to 'spruce up' Chip's wheelchair, but the young man didn't want much but a few minor things.

At least up until it was broken by Rumble, and had been deeply honored when Optimus Prime had not only found and picked him up, but asked Wheeljack to make a chair a little sturdier. No Cybertronian alloys but the wheelchair that Chip now cruised in had a very subtle assist up slanted slopes as long as it was paved ground. The young man smiled despite himself at the memory of that day, even with the rough housing from the Decepticon, he had gotten to spend some unexpected time with Optimus in a good humor. The young man slowed at an open door way, peeking in to the not so empty bay, scanning the large feet for those he knew as well as Wheeljack's voice. Hearing none Chip wanted to talk to at the moment, not even Ratchet seemed to be in the mist of the excitement, though Sideswipe was there the teen wasn't sure he wanted to get involved as the red front line warrior was being louder than normal and his twin wasn't around to help (not that Chip disliked the twin Autobots, they were great fun and even took him to places he could never get to on his own or with human help). He made due time across the open space to the safety of the wall on the other side, back to half costing and to one of Wheeljack's known, slightly safer domains.

After an incident with Carly and a broken arm, no humans were aloud in Wheeljack's testing area unless Ratchet had a hold of them or the human was in an armor pocket.

Carly still got in past Ironhide and Ratchet somehow, no one but Jazz seemed to have an idea how, and Jazz wasn't saying anything.

Chip smiled as he headed to the engineering bay and parts storage, if Wheeljack wasn't there then he would turn around and leave a message with Rewind. The micro-bot was half on duty with Blaster, and even with the bigger mech in that absorbing level of busy, Rewind always found time to take the non vital messages of a few favorite humans to give to an Autobot. Chip liked Rewinds and Eject, not just of them being human sized but the two were so alike and different and both also liked pushing Chip around, and talking to him. He had found out they even wanted to spend some free time at his place or at work, Rewind happy to learn and Eject to have a human to talk sports with or have something explained.

The human started to slow, noticing fresh tire marks on the ground and tilted his head, becoming a little worried as they really did looked fresh. Yet when Chip stopped to lean over the arm of his wheelchair to touch the closest mark, it was cool.

"Some people have been races." Chip realized, blinking and twisted to look behind him, his right hand still gripping the wheel on the same side... and that was when he remembered the roughdryness behind him, even glimpsing Ironhide. "Oh boy, that's only one set."

"Chip?" it wasn't Wheeljack's voice that drifted out of the next open door, but Perceptor's, "Do not stay out there, the warriors are betting again!"

"Is it safe to come in?" Chip lifted his voice, having spotted a metallic muzzle of one of Wheeljack's pets. Dinosaur like, with a sweeping but low crest that glowed red and orange, yet still bringing to mind the images from the Jurassic Park movie based on the old park.

"It's safe!" Wheeljack's voice called, then gave a chirp-warble that had the Cyber-Raptor vanishing, and Chip started down the hall again, "It's just a few of the little males, they won't hurt you chip."

"Now please get out of the hall of those hooligans-" Perceptor's voice again, but it paused as Sideswipe have a Cybertronian warble that was, as far as the teen knew was the equivalent of a woop. "Before _that_ hooligan gets his hands on you. Would you get the human?" he asked a third mech that was passing the doorway, Chip only caught a glimpse of blue as he had been in the motion of turning partly in his wheelchair to look behind him as he came up to the doorway. Just as he saw Sideswipe's interest perk up as his blue gaze landed on the human, Chip saw Tracks fallowing Brawn out, talking about something.

Chip blinked, confused at first, who was in the work shop if that was Tracks down there? And why was Sideswipe suddenly giving him a strange look...?

The young man turned around just in time to see the large silver cord coming at him. At least what he thought was a cord-robe of the Autobots at that first moment before it coiled around Chip and his chair, the end staying away, and tapering to a thick, half diamond shaped point. The young man could see, in a startled, detached way as he was picked up, that one side almost looked serrated. And then Chip was yelping as he was being moved, pulled into Wheeljack's workshop, but the teen was pulled around the door and to the other side of the wall, near but not close to one of the (confused) Cyber Raptors.

He was set back down surprisingly gently back down onto the copper-golden ground, and the 'cored' uncoiled, lifting up and over the teen to let Chip see what was around him again. He leaned back and to his left, seeing first a set of pedes and realizing that he _didn't recognize them_. The base of the closer metallic foot was silver, with grasping toes folded together to look like the solid boot-shape most Autobots had. Lifting confused hazel eyes, Chip saw that tarnished yellow of the mecha equivalent of a calf, and a spiked looking knee guard that had a slight curl to it.

"Well, I hadn't meant you to do _that_ Depth Charge..." Perceptor said from behind and to Chips left, walking over to close the door against the next likely indoor agility race.

Chip however wasn't listening, leaning back in his wheelchair and looking up at the mech that turning and crouching down to get a better look at the human. "Whoa..." Chip breathed, forgetting all about the reason he had come as he realized this mech was what some of the Autobots called a 'beast-former.' Only even he could tell that this mostly blue mech was far, far more streamlined then the Dinobots or the Insecticons- and Chip knew both groups. From reading stories to Swoop, to playing poker when 'kidnapped' by the Insecticons (the times with the latter group was oddly fun, as Bombshell and Kickback were great card players...chip just hope no one asked about the strip poker time in the colony).

Then Chip took in the large arching wing like panels, the sweep of them that seemed just slightly off though he didn't know why, and the long silver thing- the _tail_ that waving in slow motion. That was what had grabbed him, the last hand span it looked like as the tail became thicker and stronger looking the closer it came to the mech's body, and then out of the teen's sight.

"Chip, this is the newest guest of the _Ark_." Perceptor said stepping over to the two as the boy finally looked up into the wide, red oval shaped optics. The red and black autobot rested a hand on the new mech's shoulder as a low growling almost purr came out of the beast former, "He has been in recovery, but has been on earth nearly as long as us, though he has been awake much longer save for a thousand or so years."

The mech tilted his head, slowing offering a hand, the claws fully retracted as far as they could go, but for the tips at the very end. He was very gentle, letting the young man hesitantly reach out to touch the warm living metal, though he was a little cooler then the mechs Chip was used to.

"What's your name?" he asked, wondering a moment later if this new mech had a translation pack. Just as he remembered that this mech might already know, with him being awake on Earth longer then the Autobots, and as Perceptor was just opening his mouth to say something, there was a loud chime from in Chip's wheelchair.

Or rather, from the tablet in the space between his right leg and the chair itself, Chip glanced back up to see the new mech arching an optic ridge at him. He pulled the pad out, glancing at the text that was on the open document.

"Depth Charge?" Chip asked, and looked up startled as Perceptor made a strange sound, and Depth Charge snorted, but nodded to the teen.

"You...fiend!" Wheeljack said from his spot on the floor, laying on his back before half rolling over to point at the beast-former, "I was right! Those nanites of yours have already eaten through the Comm-block haven't they?"

This new mech shrugged, the motion light but it translated to a flex and flair of the strange wings on his back. Depth Charge's face was hard for the human to read, but the ruby optics glittered as if he were smiling, or smirking as the long tail swayed out behind him.

"Yes you are partly a fiend, though some mechs were quite insensitive enough to insist on that block." Perceptor snorted, eyeing the hallway as he stepped lightly over to close the door, avoiding the silvery tail, to block out the sounds and shenanigans outside in the hall before the next race started.

Depth Charge gave a low, almost growling sound, his attention still on the human as he tilted his head waiting until his finger was freed before lightly tapping the chair.

"I can't walk, so I wheel," Chip explained, blinking as the blue and sliver mecha nodded, surprised that he seemed to understand. Most of the Autobots that where first meeting humans, and him, took a few minutes to grasp.

"Depth Charge has been interacting with humans longer then we Autobots have been," Perceptor said noting the confusion on the human's face after coming over to tap on the beast-former's left pectoral wing before checking a spot once it was uncurled fully. Red optics watching the red and black mech carefully, but allowing the contact for now, though his tail tip started tapping on the ground.

"Longer then the autobots?" Chip echoed, confused, blinking and looked up at the new mecha's face, "You've been awake on earth?"

Depth Charge nodded, giving a faint rumble and twitched before rubbing the muscle cables in his next.

"Take it easy on that voice box," Wheeljack warned, shifting to look over as one of his smallest of the lesser male raptors detached from the loving pile to trot over to the other group. The engineer continued as the greenish cyber raptor started sniffing at the human's wheelchair, "Its one of a kind, and needs time to heal. And I know you don't want Ratchet lecturing again."

There was a snort like sound from Depth Charge, but the sound was more... human like to Chip then what the Autobots did most of the time. Almost... more organic in sound, like it was coming from the upper chest and nose like a human.

Chip grinned despite himself as the cittering cyber raptor shifted its head to sniff and scent on the young man's head, shoulder and anther muzzle poked at his middle over the data pad. "Well hello there to you too Peeper, Abby." He reached a slow hand up to touch the blue-silver hide of the first raptor, feeling the heavy head press down into his hand as fingers scritched on the very edge of his jaw line. It was always amazing to him, that Wheeljack was not only the infamous 'mad scientist' of the Ark, but finding out that Wheeljack was also the equivalent of the 'crazy cat lady' as well. It just the made Chip's day with seeing it every time.

More so with the engineer happily sprawled on his back like he was now, with an arm full of the other two raptors and nuzzling them off and on, with another having been sprawled over the Autobot's middle.

How ever nothing beat last year, of seeing Wheeljack bounce outside waving his arms and winglets at the Autbots milling about and yelling ' _JAZZ! My raptor queen had EGGS! Come see!_ ' He had just been so happy to no end, not caring about the special or even that he has to put eggs into stasis after, but his 'baby' had eggs and he had to tell the hole of the _Ark_ and get the approval his friends.

That too had been very, human like.

Depth Charge shifted, nudging the raptors off, tapping the ground with the long tail that swung around and wiggled the end. The temptation was too much and both Peeper and Abby darted after the tail with trills and mock growls, playful opal colors flashing through the small head-crests of the males.

"They really are like cats." Chip noted, but he was greatful for his personal space back, "If you've been awake on earth longer then the Autbots, you must have been hiding, or, not 'hiding' but out of sight...very well?" The young man tried to be tactful.

The data pad chimed again, and Chiped looked down before grinning at the text.

_Was hiding, staying out of the way, but then I slept in._

Chip had a feeling he would like this new mecha a lot.

* * *


	7. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, nor is Depth Charge

 

It had been a frontal assault from the Decepticons on the _Ark_ , something unexpected and sudden, resulting in Depth Charge not in the best of moods. He was crouched down with arms on his knees, tail swaying slowly and soundlessly in the air as he watched the door for any stranglers that might have stayed behind, his drones were attached to his pectoral wings, watching the vents for him in case of Soundwave's minions.

There was a nervous shifting behind him, and the mostly silent mech glanced over his shoulder, sending a small ping to the Autobot that had almost sheltered there behind the large wings.

"I am fine," Perceptor attempted to assure, getting a snort an optic ridge arched at him, "Truly I... I... may be still nevus of combat situations." he looked away, grip shifting on his hand held pistol.

The beast-former tilted his head, rumbling in his version of a half purring sound while the blue mech stood up. Hands on his legs, behind the half knee guards there from his beast mode. The nanites keeping the cephalic fins almost sharp looking until the mech would transform into his beast or 'ship' more hover mode. This was noticed by Perceptor's wide optics, and a part of his mind wondered how it was possible this mech could move better underwater, in any mode.

Then Depth Charge was closer, reached down to grasp the shaking hand holding the pistol. If Perceptor could blush like a human he might have, reacting to the beast mode's latent predator...no, _hunter_ quality as the large hand lifted his and pulled the pistol out of his hand. The blue and silver mech examined it, and carefully flicked something.

:: _Next time, keep the safety on until you're ready to shoot._ :: The mech said over internal comms, the voice like he was before, deep to match his body. It was rough of someone used to having a damaged voice box, and with a slight growling undertone.

"Oh...um, I was told not to-" Perceptor started to say but cut himself off as the other mech shook his head.

:: _You're not used to shooting, not use to knowing when not to shoot if you were startled._:: Depth Charge handed the pistol back, grip first. He looked back to the door suddenly, likely something one of the Drones picked up and transmitted, the mech's odd talkative mode shifting to alertness.

"Decepticons?" Perceptor asked quietly, almost forgetting he held a weapon, the more civilian mech blinked as Depth Charge moved in front of him. It took a few moments before Perceptor started to relax despite himself, and once he did the Autobot lifted his head a bit more. Blue optics focusing on the back of the slightly hunched beast-former, realizing he had known this mixed feelings of protected-safe-reassurance but it had come from... "You're an empath," Perceptor realized aloud, "Like Blaster is. Or alike to him."

Maybe not as obviously strong about it at first, or just not as strong?

The waving tail paused mid-motion in the air as what was said sank in past the focus Depth Charge was using. That sense of protection pulling back before easing back as a red oval optic looked over the mech's shoulder and fin. He blinked and then shook his head, paused and then shrugged with a snort. :: _No…in a way… not naturally…maybe- he did affect me…_ ::

It was Perceptor's turn to blink, optics flickering, as the half answer echoed in his processors as well in his internal communication system. It didn't take Perceptor long to start fitting a few missing an oddly shaped, metaphorically speaking, puzzle pieces together. He was quiet though, for long enough for Depth Charge to turn his attention away, walk to the door and step to one side, curling his wing line fins in around him.

Depth Charge had many, many old scarring lines on his frame, even with how impressive his repair nanites seemed to be. It hadn't taken long for Ratchet to point out the scarring pattern mostly seemed to come from the same set of claws of another mech. Someone with five digits not four like Depth Charge's hands, or a clamp of some sort.

The red and black mech started to frown, and then blinked again, optics flashing as he watched to beast-form move to the right of the door. His tail was twitching before moving to rest just over the ground. It was a bit fascinating to realize how much Depth Charge moved normally once he did go still. Perceptor wondered if it was because of the beast mode, and then hoped he would get the chance to see the other mech transform. That would be fascinating!

The door opened.

There was a pause as Soundwave and Perceptor stared at each other, both surprised at seeing the other in the room.

Giving a squeaking like sound, the Autobot pulled the trigger on his pistol, only getting several clicking sounds as the safety was on. Soundwave rumbled a purring like sound, giving the impression of smiling as he started forward as Perceptor fumbled with the pistol, trying to sort out how to take the safety off.

A low primal growling drew Soundwave's attention just before pain blossomed in his left hip joint at the same time a heavy weight was hitting him the back. Forcing Soundwave down and then he was hitting the floor. For a moment, he caught a double image of a blue figure, one out of the corner of his optics and another from Ravage that had been following behind him. Ravage yowl rang in his audios and the symbiotic feed, as something was curling around the feline, lifting and holding tight despite the symbiote being tossed and hitting something- a wall?

"Oh my!" Perceptor was a yelping, "What are you- ah!" The Autobot was scrambling, blue optics wide as Soundwave felt his right hand and wrist, the one holding his own weapon, was grabbed as well.

Soundwave let drop his plasma rifle after the second time his hand was slammed into the ground, warbling in pain as claws pulled out of his hip to shove his free arm up behind his back, then his other. Ravage was screeching from what position he was in, being smacked against the floor again roughly.

"Must it be so violent- what are you doing?" Perceptor demanded from ahead and to one side of Soundwave as he felt the stasis cuffs attached to his left forearm, and then his right was pulled back and bound as well.

"Surrender!" Soundwave said at the same time the craws dug into his hip joint again, finishing breaking it as Ravage was smacked against the wall and then ground twice more before the symbiote's feed shut down as the feline mecha was knocked into stasis lock.

"He's down-"

:: _He'll **stay** down._ :: The mech holding Soundwave commed, not the strange encrypted line that had attracted his attention, but meant to be heard. The blue mech gripped the dropped weapon, claws still extended on the four digit hand, before Depth Charge stood up, planting one foot on the Decepticon's back, using the grasping tows to help keep a grip on sound wave. :: _These mechs would do worse to you Autobots, Perceptor. Even if he gets out of the cuffs, he's less likely to chase you or run off. Stay back behind me. And get a box for this drone._ ::

Soundwave tilted his head, watching without moving as the heavy weight shifted on his back, he could just see the transfer of Ravage. His symbiote dangling limp from a cord like device… To be dropped into a too small container that was locked and bound again with a tape to keep the feline inside.

The Decepticon sound master watched as the box was placed on a far table, and despite himself pulsed a thankful wave to Perceptor. Making the Autobot glance back, and the dark colored mech tried to pulse another emotion, trying to encourage empathy, for Ravaged in the small space and himself being hurt. Maybe he could...

There was a grunt and the mech above pushed harder down with his foot, the grasping claws digging a bit in warning before something... blocked Soundwave. His empathic abilities were buffered and then stopped, like hitting the solid wall of Megatron's armor.

:: ** _Stop_** _. That._ :: the beast former growled aloud as Depth Charge moved to get a good grip and lift Soundwave up, before ruby ovals stared into crimson cut, glaring. :: _Try it again. Just **try** and control someone else, to manipulate his emotions again. I'll show you something I learned. I know empaths can't live without feeling others. And you're not as strong as X. I can block you from even your symbionts._ ::

The buffer pressed back against Soundwave, making him jerk in the new mech's hold despite the stasis cuffs, it was a involuntary motion from the sudden shock as the buffering sensation pressed in. Fuzzing his other sense to white-noise where, for a horrifying moment he couldn't read those around him, not Ravage or his others, not the Autobot or this mech-

"Soundwave surrenders!" Soundwave almost yelled, and then gave the equivalent of gasp as the other mech pulled back from his senses.

Depth Charge grunted, narrowing his optics and waiting to see of the Decepticon would try anything again after the empathic powers floundered for purchase, partly on him as the one closest. The beast-former kept his shields over mind and spark strong though, not pushing back or away. It helped Soundwave, but Depth Charge wouldn't let it show he hoped that he would not have to do that again. This was not X, this was not someone wanting to use his powers to feed a deprived craving.

:: _Be good._ :: Depth Charge sent through the 'public' communication line.

"Acknowledged." Soundwave said promptly, watching the beast-former shift his hold on the Decepticon's kibble before starting to drag him. It was rough handling considering Soundwave was taller if standing, it sent flairs of pain through the mech's left hip and leg. Yet as he was placed, not dropped, face down again Soundwave as able to take note that there was no malicious intent behind the treatment. He was simply dragged out of the way, not by the arms that would further tare and stress his shoulder joints, and laid down so the now back hip joint wouldn't be further damaged.

Soundwave was just able to turn his head before the stasis cuffs froze his body again, watching this new mech move back to where he must have been by the door. The red optics tracking the whip like motion of the tail, of the strange build... "You are a beast former."

The blue and silver mech grunted once, those red optics on the now closed door, attention mostly turned outside again.

"Yes he is." Perceptor said quietly, unsure how to interact with the Decepticon. Deciding on staying a little closer to Depth Charge, not minding when the tail nudged his leg before swaying away to keep track of him.

Soundwave was not about to push his luck, so stayed quiet and took mental notes. Watching this new mech and trying to sort out what he transformed into, but could not. He was too streamlined to be a Dinobot or one of those new Predacons, or Insecticon for that matter. The soundmaster did spot the symbiotes on the heavy wing like extensions, and then after that became aware of some data stream, encrypted in a way he had never seen before. It was a constant data stream like Soundwave normally had with his own symbiotes. Soundwave soon also realized this mech couldn't speak aloud, the sounds that did come were rasping or soft growls.

When the Attack ended, the Decepticon hearing the signal to retreat, but unable to answer to alert Megatron he was captured, he didn't resist as Depth Charge walked back over to start pulling him to the brigs in the Ark. The Autobot had taken Ravage along, still in the box. At least Soundwave was not too worried, knowing he would be valuable enough to both sides to be traded for something at least.

But...who was this new mech?

**Author's Note:**

> This a test story to see reactions and get some feedback on the concept! Please leave a message and tell me what you think ^^


End file.
